


Bickering

by Telvia



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telvia/pseuds/Telvia
Summary: The other members are at a loss when the usual happy go lucky couple, Eunhyuk and Zhoumi, are suddenly fighting every chance they get. Nobody knows what caused the beginning of the fight and they are worried they might not be able to work it out. What caused it all and will they be able to work it out on their own or will Leeteuk have to wedge between the two and put his foot down to force them to make up?





	

The tension was so thick in the dorm, you could slice through it with a strand of dental floss. A dark cloud clung to the atmosphere, refusing to let go. Eunhyuk and Zhoumi, the normally cute and flirty couple, were no longer on speaking terms. The other members found themselves at a loss, confused by the sudden change. None of them had witnessed what had gone down between the two, but now they were extremely worried. The couple hadn't spoken in days, glaring daggers at each other if they shared the same room, storming through the dorm angrily as they thought about each other and how they were currently fighting.

Kyuhyun and Sungmin were the first to find out something was amiss. They were in the living room one rainy afternoon. Kyuhyun was sitting on the floor between the coffee table and the couch, perched in front of his laptop while playing his game. Sungmin was laying down on the couch behind him, running his fingers through the other's hair absently as he flipped through the channels. He wasn't watching the television though, he was watching curiously over Kyuhyun's shoulder. Sungmin jumped when the front door was flung open, bouncing off the adjacent wall as Zhoumi stormed through. Eunhyuk followed behind him darkly, both drenched with rainwater. They were arguing so fast and low under their breaths that neither of the two occupying the front room could catch a word, but the body language said it all. Zhoumi's hands were shaking fists at his sides. Eunhyuk's eyes were narrowed to slits. Kyuhyun paid them no mind, too involved in his game.

“Guys?” Sungmin spoke up, propping himself on his elbow, “What's wrong?”

He was ignored. Zhoumi threw his hands up into the air before turning sharply on his heel to steal away down the hall. Eunhyuk let out an irritated noise, leaving the dorm once more.

The next person to actually see something wrong, instead of just taking Sungmin's hushed whispers as proof, was Ryeowook. He had made some snacks for the others simply because he could. Eunhyuk had accepted his cheerfully, but had thrown them back down on the tray and slipped from the room when Zhoumi made his presence known. Ryeowook's bottom lip trembled, hurt that Eunhyuk had refused food that he had made. Zhoumi consoled him, wrapping an arm around his slender shoulders to assure the eternal maknae it was nothing he had done and that it was because of him that Eunhyuk had left without tasting any of the morsels.

Shindong, Henry and Yesung were next. They had been watching a movie in the living room when Eunhyuk escaped from the kitchen. He decided to join them and settled himself down at the end of the couch. He growled under his breath when Zhoumi entered the room gracefully. The Chinese man took a seat on the opposite side of the room, crossing his arms in a huff as he ignored Eunhyuk and leveled his eyes to the television. Eunhyuk gestured to Henry that he wanted some popcorn from the large bowl in Mochi's hands. Henry offered it to him and the dancer took a handful. But he didn't eat it. He took aim at Zhoumi from across the room, flinging the kernels harshly through the air to hit Zhoumi in the nose and hair. It didn't take long before Zhoumi took the hint.

“You're such a _child_!” Zhoumi fumed, stomping out of the room.

Yesung and Henry's eyes were wide as they watched the exchange. Shindong's jaw was hanging open, handful of popcorn frozen halfway in its journey to his mouth.

Kangin, Kibum and Siwon were the only ones left by the time dinner rolled around, Leeteuk and Donghae having been in the kitchen to experience both the snack and movie incidences. They had just heard rumors from the other members, each one telling their experience of the pair and their bickering. Dinner was the chance for them to witness it for themselves. The first clue that something was wrong was after they had all taken their respective seats. They always sat in the same order. Leeteuk and Heechul both took one end of the long table. Hangeng was on Heechul's left with Shindong next to him followed by Siwon, Kibum, Sungmin and Kyuhyun who was on Leeteuk's right. Kangin was on Leeteuk's left. Ryeowook was next to him, Yesung on his left, then Henry, Zhoumi, Eunhyuk and Donghae to complete the rectangle. There were sparks in Zhoumi's eyes as soon as Eunhyuk was forced to take the only available seat next to him.

Not wanting to draw attention to the arguing two, the others talked and joked around as normal, not letting them in on the fact they saw they were uncomfortable around each other.

“Move your elbow,” Zhoumi hissed, nudging Eunhyuk's with his own, fighting for his right at some of the table space.

Eunhyuk pulled his elbow in as he glared down at his plate with a frown, scraping his fork along the bottom in lieu of eating.

“Stop scraping your silverware,” Zhoumi ordered under his breath in annoyance.

The dancer dropped the fork with a clatter to cross his arms over his chest. Zhoumi continued with his meal without a care to Eunhyuk's strike on his own.

“Quit kicking me,” Eunhyuk spat as he nudged his foot into Zhoumi's shin. The Chinese man winced and pulled his long legs under his chair to keep them to himself. He took another bite and chewed more forcefully than necessary.

“Chew loud enough?” Eunhyuk growled.

At this point, everyone was watching them as they bickered back and forth. There were a few more hissed lines before they both pushed away from the table at the same time to disappear into different parts of the dorm.

“They really _are_ fighting,” Kangin mumbled in shock.

 

That was days ago. By now, there were no words to share between the two, not even hurtful jibes. Now there were only glares and frowns. It was like they came into a room on purpose just to continue burning holes into the other's skull by way of staring. That's where they were at now. Zhoumi and Eunhyuk were sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, fuming as they glared at each other in silence.

“We have to do something,” Donghae whispered to Leeteuk as they sat together on the large couch, watching the two to make sure they didn't break out into a tangle of punches and kicks. “I can't stand to see them like this anymore.”

“What do you suggest?” Leeteuk whispered back with a shrug, eyes never straying from the pair.

“Should we talk with them? Mediate?”

Leeteuk nodded, standing from the couch to stride to the kitchen table.

“Hey, you two,” he greeted cheerfully. “Mind if Hae and I join you?”

The concerned couple didn't wait for an invitation. They took their seats across from each other and locked eyes before prodding.

“Alright you guys. Spill. What's going on?” Leeteuk questioned authoritatively, pulling rank as leader.

Zhoumi's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits in Eunhyuk's direction, the dancer's arms shifting in their position crossed over his chest.

“Ask _him_ ,” Eunhyuk growled, pointing at Zhoumi with his chin. “He started this.”

“Did not, you did,” Zhoumi seethed.

“Guys, this has been going on long enough. The others, including us, are worried. You two aren't like this. Behavior like this we expect from Heechul and Hangeng,” Donghae chimed in.

“Just tell us what happened,” Leeteuk urged.

Zhoumi sniffed and raised his nose into the air, leaving Eunhyuk to offer his side of things.

“He made fun of my gummy smile!” he accused angrily.

“ _You_ made fun of my height and long legs!” Zhoumi yelled as he sprung to his feet, pointing a slender finger at the dancer.

Leeteuk jumped in before another argument could ensue. Donghae was too busy trying to hide his giggling, his whole frame shaking with mirth.

“ _That's_ what you two have been fighting about all this time?” he asked as he stood to his feet, fingertips braced on the wood of the table. “Make up already. This fight isn't worth it. I don't care which of you started it, I'm finishing it. You better make up _tonight_. Zhoumi, I'm telling Ryeowook to sleep in his room tonight so you go back to sharing with Eunhyuk. No buts.”

The leader tugged at Donghae's shirt sleeve, bringing the younger to his feet so they both could go inform Ryeowook of the musical beds they would be playing again that night.

“You started it.”

“ _You_ started it.”

 

 

Leeteuk and Donghae spread the news to the others of what had been the cause of Zhoumi and Eunhyuk's fighting, relieving all members of their previous burdens of worry. They might not think the fight was a big deal, but feelings had been hurt between the two. Ryeowook had moved back into his room with Kyuhyun, forcing Zhoumi back into his own bed that night. Leeteuk had warned the couple again before bed to make up before the sun rose the following morning.

Both males refused to be the one to crack. This was a matter of pride. They occupied their respective beds in the dark, making sure to not even breathe too loudly in case it was mistaken for an apology.

“Look, Mimi, I forgive you,” Eunhyuk finally breathed after an hour of suffocating silence.

“Funny. I don't remember apologizing,” Zhoumi retorted snarkily.

“Just say you're sorry already so Leeteuk will leave us alone.”

“You say it first.”

“Oh, no no no. Ladies first, I _insist_ ,” Eunhyuk mocked with a triumphant grin to himself.

“ _What_ did you say?” Zhoumi hissed through his clenched teeth.

“That I accept your apology?”

Zhoumi slipped out of his bed to tower over Eunhyuk's prone form.

“Zhoumi? Did you let the Jolly Green Giant into our room? I feel as if he's watching me,” the dancer teased further.

“That's _it_ , you gummy smiled _bastard_. I'm gonna strangle you with my so called abnormally long legs!”

Before he was able to pounce atop the other, Eunhyuk sat up, wound his arms around Zhoumi's slim waist and pulled the Chinese man down into his bed. Zhoumi struggled but was no match for the dancer. Eunhyuk held Zhoumi to his side, pinning his arms to his sides by hugging him and trapping said long legs under one of his own.

“Release me, Hyuk,” Zhoumi grumbled angrily.

“Say you're sorry.”

“Never.”

“Then stay like this.”

Zhoumi wiggled pitifully, not gaining anything in the process.

“Just apologize. Then I can let you go and we can snuggle properly.”

The Chinese man slackened his body in his boyfriend's hold, rolling his eyes secretly. He let out a sigh. Their fight really had carried on long enough. The dorm was only big enough for one bickering couple and that title was reserved for Heechul and Hangeng.

“You know I love your gummy smile,” Zhoumi acquiesced quietly. “It's what drew me to you in the first place. Like a moth to a flame.”

“That's right.”

“Yah! What about me?” Zhoumi dug his bony elbow into Eunhyuk's ribs.

Eunhyuk dipped his head down to bury his face in his lover's neck.

“We both know I love your long legs. Not just when they're wrapped around me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
